The embodiments herein relate generally to personal electronic devices.
Prior to embodiments of the disclosed invention, during staff meetings or in classrooms, people were interrupted by calls and texts on their smartphones that are distracting and sometimes rude. Therefore, a discrete device that allows for seamless interaction to send and receive messages without distracting others was necessary. The prior art includes, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2013/0201162 filed by Cavilia; U.S. Pat. No. 7,231,181 issued to Kohli; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,956,564 issued to Williams.
Williams and Cavila both teach a smart pen with an LCD screen that is adjacent to touch or pressure switches but does not teach a touch screen. Kohli teaches a smart pen with a Bluetooth communicator, but it does not have a touchscreen or an accelerometer. Mechanically, putting either Williams or Cavila together with Kohli would be problematic because these references do not teach an effective power management solution. Embodiments of the disclosed invention solve these problems.